This invention relates to a fish brailer for use in a ship or barge to facilitate handling of fish caught at sea.
Although the invention is not limited to any particular type of fishing it is of especial advantage in gill net fishing where fish are removed one at a time by hand from a gill net and deposited in a fish locker in the ship. When the ship returns to port it has herefore been a time consuming operation to remove the many tons of fish that must be handled and devices herefore proposed for expediting this work have often resulted in damage to the fish, reducing their commercial value.
Objects of the invention are therefore to provide a novel and efficient fish brailer for unloading fish from a ship or barge, to provide a fish brailer which facilitates the unloading of fish without damaging the fish and to provide an improved arrangement of nets by which the fish may be easily and quickly removed by a crane and the contents discharged from the nets at a port facility.